Spyro and the Dimensional Paradox
by keyson
Summary: Spyro has been defeated by Malefor. Spyro from the original series travels through a portal to TLOS dimension to stop Malefor from becoming the master of everything. He meets the TLOS characters. Lots of characters involved. Spyro fan? Must read! 1st Fanfic ever. Surprises. Who will Spyro fall in love with? Cynder or Ember? Story faithful to ALL games! R&R, you won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1: Gateway to Mythic Dimension

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro the dragon. I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the respective companies.**

It was a freezing dark night in a remote realm, and Spyro was wandering through the snow. He felt how the cold freezed his bones reaching his broken heart. He could hardly think how he got there, at the edge of death, with no one by his side. He made the hardest of efforts in remembering why he was alone in the dark in a lost place he'd never been. Walking as fast as the raw winter wind let him, glimpses of memory came shyly to his mind. His eyes began to cry, something he hardly ever did in his whole life, but the freezing wind froze the teardrops as fast as they touched his violet cheeks. He punished himself by remembering the hell he had passed, and how lost was his life.

**Flashback**

Not many days ago, he was in the Dragon Shores having some fun with Elora, Hunter, the Professor, Sheila, Blink and Flame. Laughter and happiness- two marvelous things that Spyro thought they would no longer be possible to have again now- were strongly present at the friends' meeting. Nothing could possibly turn wrong- or unless he thought that.

Suddenly, a stranger appeared. He was a meter and a half tall, but his face was not possible to be seen due to his clothes. He wore a large magician's vest and a strange mask that covered his face. His body was impossible to see, except for one furry black hand, which he used to tell the Professor to approach.

The Professor went as if he perfectly knew the guy, and spent a while talking to him. His complexion turned from joy to surprise, and then to sorrow. Spyro was mostly intrigued, but at the same time he suspected something really wrong was going on, and that a new adventure was coming up. When the professor came back, he said with an unexpected fear in his words: "I'm sorry, but I must leave. Spyro, you must come with me at once"

Spyro said farewell to his friends, not really realizing that that was going to be the last time he saw his friends.

**End of Flashback**

Spyro stopped thinking about the past and passed out; the cold was in fact unbearable.

When he woke up, he was at an unknown place. He felt hypothermic, and his purple was a lot paler than usual. He saw a strange figure in the room, which seemed to be a kind of female leopard, but a little bit different than the ones he knew.

Recovering a little bit he asked the stranger: "Where am I, fair lady?"

"You are at a known place, the valley of Avalar, you should rest if you want to live. I saved your life out there"-she answered.

Ignoring the question and happy of having heard he was at a place he used to know, he asked: "The Valley of Avalar? But that's impossible! Please take me to the professor right now!"

"The Professor?" –replied the leopardess with surprise "I don´t know the creature named that way"

Not believing it, and fearing he had come too late to save his friends, he asked quizzically: "How don´t you know him? There are not lots of creatures in Avalar, and he is one of the most important ones! He helped me to save Avalar from the hands of Ripto, the same as Elora, and Moneybags! Are they ok?"

"Moneybags, Elorain? Who are them? I fear you are out of your mind."-the leopardess answered.

Spyro couldn't believe what was happening. How could he be in Avalar and be talking with a girl that does not know about his best friends? What had happened to Hunter, Sheila, Agent Nine? Was he triggered to the future? Was he too late?

"Let's wait for Hunter. He will know what to do. Just rest a little bit, Spyro, you need it."-she said as she left through the door.

She knew Hunter? She knew himself? How was it possible? How could she not know his other friends but know he and Hunter? Spyro didn't find a possible answer and quickly passed out, due to the stress and lots of nights of not sleeping. He dreamed of the nightmare that he had lived a few days before.

**Flashback**

"Spyro"-said the professor. "You may be surprised about my attitude out there, but there's a terrible problem that has to be solved."

"Bring it on"-answered Spyro, daring. "I have fought against Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, The Sorceress and Red, whatever comes will be easy as pie"

"Spyro, this is not just as kicking some butts as you usually say, but I'm afraid that if you take this task, you will never come back."-said the professor.

Spyro was nowhere close to feel fear, his arrogance through years of victories had left him that mark.

"You'll see"-explained the professor "The masked guy you saw out there was a dimension observer"

"A dime of that server?"-mocked Spyro.

"No, Spyro, a dimension observer. You'll see; we live in a dimension, a vision of the world. We know no other thing. However, magicians have discovered through time that there is there exists other universes, parallel dimensions, which we have not been aware of and most of us are not capable of understanding. I shall not lose time in telling you how it works because I humbly haven't discovered how and there's no time to lose. Our friend out there is constantly guarding our dimension and others in order to see when there is a corruption or mistake in one of them. It happens that we have similar beings in some of these universes. This means there is another Spyro, another Sparx and even another me in some of them!"

Spyro couldn´t believe it, and understood only half of what he said as he was looking to the crazy faces Sparx did.

"Spyro, this is serious!"-said worried the Professor.

"Just tell me who's the troublemaker and I'll just make him wish he was never born."-said Spyro

"His name is Malefor"-said The Professor "He is a pure evil dragon from a universe we call the Mithic universe, and wants to rule the world. Here's the important part. There is an alter ego in that world that has fought him valiantly by the side of another dragon called Cynder, but they've been defeated. She managed to escape while your alter ego was annihilated, or, as far as we know, he is no longer on that dimention."

Spyro heard the last part perfectly. His alter ego was a loser. But, if he was the hero of that world and lost, how could he win in a world that he didn´t know?

"This is not the worst part. Malefor has become the master of that universe and has taken my alter ego from that world as a prisoner. My alter ego told Malefor about the existence of other dimensions and the greed of this powerful enemy has lead him to want to rule this one in particular. All dimension observers from all the known dimensions decided to search for the heroes of each dimension in order to fight back this evil force. You are the greatest hero round here, and possibly in all the dimensions. It is your destiny to defeat Malefor, or else we will all be down the rule of evil. You don't know how devastated that world is."

"I´ll take the task, professor! I will defeat that Malefor guy"-said Spyro.

"I'm relieved to hear that, son."-said the professor. "Now there's no time to lose. Enter this portal I have opened with a hundred orbs, that is the only way in the Mythic dimension. To come back, you must go with a dimension observer, and the only one there is an old dragon called The Chronicler, who is at a temple."

The Professor opened the gate and told the indications to Spyro.

"Sparx cannot follow you. You cannot be in a dimension if you have an alter ego there. I strongly recommend you to find this Cynder dragon and Sparx's alter ego."-explained The Professor.

And before he could explain anything else, Spyro was travelling through dimensions.

"The best of lucks, Spyro"-said The Professor- "You will need it."

**End of Flashback**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Name is Spyro

**Well folks, this is chapter two and my first autor note ever (I hope I'm making it ok!). I forgot to tell you guys that if you wish that Spyro ends up with Cynder, please review "Cynder". Otherwise review "Ember". I hope you find the story more than entertaining. I wished to fuse both the original series with TLOS, with a believable plot. I accept critics gladly in order to improve. Hope you enjoy my second chapter, titled: **_**My name is Spyro**_

Spyro woke up with an awful hedache and dizzy thoughts, but his health was much better. Not having Sparx around was something he was not used to; he felt a lot weaker. His mind now remembered how he landed and why he was there. He had to defeat a certain Malefor in a distant dimension. He was never that far from home. On the other hand, he had been told he was on Avalar, so he was at home.

"Nice paradox, isn't it Spa…"-said Spyro, not finishing the sentence as he remembered Sparx wasn´t by his side.

Suddenly, the door opened. A strange leopard came in, followed by another one not so unknown to Spyro's eyes.

"Spyro! Oh, I can believe you are alive! How could you survive Malefor? And why did you leave us that way?"-The leopard crossed the room and hugged who he believed was his friend. "Do you know how worried we were? Besides, Malefor has treated us incredibly bad. We've lost Warfang Spyro. Forever"

Spyro couldn't believe how could his lifetime friend be talking like that to him about things he had never done and places he'd never known. However he had to, in order to save his loved ones. Nevertheless, he was happy to have found Hunter's familiar face.

"Sparx has left to the dragonfly's nest"-continued Hunter-"he gave up when you died and tried to go on with the ones of his kind. Cynder couldn´t bear it. She is heartbroken, she has left to the highest cave on mountain Artisans where nobody without wings can reach. I've never seen her since. Where were you stupid dragon? Why playing dead? Three years have passed!"

Spyro explained calmly his situation until Hunter understood. They sat for an hour until he explained how his world was and why he was there.

"I see. That means the real Spyro is dead. You gave me hope, fake Spyro. Well, I must tell you we have to call our friends now if we are to fight Malefor. However he is stronger. Also the real Spyro was killed by him. How do you expect we win? It´s almost impossible."-said Hunter.

"I see your point, but there´s no other way out. I have to do this. I know some folks where I come from that may help us, we have never lost a fight back in my land. Together we are strong, and I am sure we can defeat this Malofor or whatever he is called like."-Spyro replied.

"You are different. You are not much like the Spyro I know, well, knew. The way you speak is different. You act different. Ahh, I don´t know if this is a good idea, but there´s nothing else we can do. Let´s go find the others."

"Where to?"-asked Spyro

"To Dragonfly´s Nest"

Sparx had no longer hunger, which only happened if he had nausea or if he was sad. He was remembering Spyro once again, his lifetime friend, whom with he defeated Gaul, Cynder -who had proven to be nice, as Spyro said- and whom with he had been since he has memory. He knew those adventures were someday going to kill them both, but he didn´t imagine the consecuences. He sighed once more and fell asleep. Suddenly, he woke up by Hunter.

"Hunter, my friend. How are you?"-said Sparx-"How is it to be slave of that Malefor? Oh, if only Spyro and I beat him. We wouldn't be so unhappy. We were so close…"

"Listen Sparx, what you will now see is not what you think of. I don't want to give you fake hopes."-Hunter told Sparx the whole story of what happened and got him ready to see the new Spyro.

"I can´t believe what you´re saying. If this is some kind of joke please leave, I'm not in the mood for… AAAHHH!"

Spyro got into sight to see Sparx, due to his lack of patience. Sparx had wider eyes than he ever had, and for once he had his mouth open but was neither talking nor eating. Spyro couldn´t believe his ears.

"Are you talking? CAN YOU TALK? I can't believe I have heard Sparx speaking! What kind of weird world is this one!?"-Spyro said while he frowned with a disbelieving motion.

"Yeah, he talks. The hard thing is two shut him down. What a nice world you live in! A world where Sparx doesn´t talk!"

Sparx, by the way, was still mouth-opened as if he had seen a ghost.

"Well, I hope he stays like this for a while. You don´t know how he is when he is not shocked."-said Hunter, arms crossed.

When Sparx finally got well, he muttered: "But…but…"

"I told you Sparx, this isn´t the Spyro you know. He comes from another dimension. Now get up, we've got to recruit Cynder, and boy, that will be tough."

Sparx got a little bit closer eyes still wide and touched his jaw. "You´re the same as my Spyro"

"And you look just as my Sparx, only a little bit more, well, talkative."-Spyro still had that look that characterized him.

"Well, we should be leaving now, Malefor will not be beaten by himself, as far as I know."

The trio left Dragonfly's Nest as far as they could and went to the bottom of a high mountain.

"The Artisans. Finally we have reached it."- said Hunter. "Now, you are on your own, Spyro. I can´t fly and you'd better not carry me up there. Well, Sparx may go with you."

Spyro flew up trying to focus on what he would say to that unknown dragoness who seemed to know him a lot. In the way to the mountain, Sparx told him his life story out there in the Mythic realms, so he was kind of aware what kind of dragoness he was dealing with. Not just like an annoying Ember, but maybe an evil black dragoness turned into good.

Sparx was the most frightened one. Cynder had not be seen for three years, they could never be sure if she was there or if she was even alive. The way she took Spyro's death was far worse than he took it, as hard as it could sound. He knew Cynder felt something for Spyro, and now that she was going to "see Spyro return from death" was going to kill her.

When they reached the peak of the mountain, they heard someone crying. Spyro didn't imagine what was it, but Sparx knew. It was Cynder. Now that he saw the context he said, as he has always said:

"Well, nice mountain, Cynder's not here. Too bad. Let´s go back to Dragonfly's Nest."

Spyro made as he didn´t hear him and kept walking inside the cave at the peak.

"Oh, well."-said Sparx. "Unless the last Spyro answered me that we would follow, but you are just ignoring me my bud."

Spyro walked faster and faster to meet the one he didn´t knew but was one of his alter-ego's best friends. He was more curious than scared. Sparx, watching his determination but thinking he could not just let him appear without further notice he told him in a low voice so Cynder could not hear:

"Listen Spyro, I need you to give me a minute to talk with her. You know, some of us were not that cool with your loss, some of us worse than others. Please stay here until I tell you to come in. It´s necessary."

Spyro nodded without much conviction and let Sparx talk with Cynder.

"Who's there?"-said a voice from the inside.

"It´s me, Sparx"-said Sparx entering the room of the cave where Cynder was. "I´ve come to talk to you."

"Oh, it´s you Sparx. I haven´t seen you since… snif… well, I haven´t seen you for three years."-Cynder couldn´t hide her sadness.

"Well, Cynder. You´ll see. I have been very busy all this time. How have you been? I've heard you have been here ever since"

"Well, it was kind of hard to bear with… you know, his loss."-said Cynder.

"Yeah, we all have been sad."-said Sparx. "However, I´ve got some good news for you." Just then Sparx remembered that it was not good to give her hope when there was no hope to have. He got mad at him for being so fool, and continued.

Spyro, as he has ever been in the dimension he came from, had very little or no patience at all, and his empathy standards were far below the normal. The fact he was a hero for was the fun he found on kicking evil butts. He decided to get onstage.

"You know, I´ve found someone there, someone whose face you may recognize…" Sparx said, continuing with his story, and he changed his look dramatically and let a scream out of his throat as he saw a purple dragon enter the scene. With a face of disbelief, he heard five words that made his heart stop.

"Hi, my name is Spyro"

**Well, my people, I hope you liked the chapter and still wish to read more. I update as fast as I can. Please tell me what you want me to happen for I update as I write the story. What do you wish? Please review and recommend!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Whitest of Lies

**Hi there! Thanks to all the readers! I hope you're enjoying the story. Now I have the whole story planned, and there is a chance that I update almost daily. I plan to write a more than interesting story. I'm pretty ambitious with this one. Please tell me if you're enjoying the story and make your recommendations. The current chapter is called: **_**The whitest of lies**_

The professor stood in the middle of the room where all of the bravest heroes have been called and took the microphone to call for everyone's attention.

"Listen to me. I have called you in this evening because our world is in danger. An evil dragon from another dimension is menacing to take our world and make us all slaves. We need people to join Spyro to fight this menace. It will not be simple, but it has to be done to save Avalar, the Dragon Realms and all the places we know."

"Well, that's ok with me"-said Sheila. "I have no problem to go and help my friend Spyro to beat that guy"

"It is not that simple, Sheila. Even though I knew no one would refuse, not everyone can go"-replied the Professor. "This is another dimension. Most of us have alter-egos there. If we go having an alter ego, there will be a paradox that may lead to complete destruction of time and space as we know them"

All of the creatures exclaimed in admiration and fear. "Then why have you called all of us here?"-said Elora backwards.

"I'm afraid you must take a test to see if you have an alter-ego in this dimension."-the Professor pointed at the dimension observer. "That creature out there is a dimension observer. Anyone who wishes to go to the Mythic dimension and help Spyro save this one must give him a scale, a hair or anything with their DNA so he can say whether you can or can't go through the portal behind me. Some of the absents here have already given DNA to me."

And said this, every member of the meeting gave the observer a piece of DNA.

"SPYRO?! Is that YOU?"

Cynder couldn't believe her eyes. She flew through the room and hugged the one she had missed for years as if she had seen him return from death.

"Yeah. Spyro. That's me"

Sparx knew he had to say something really fast. If Cynder knew the truth now she had seen him return from the grave she would die.

"Spyro was… well… trapped in ice. Yeah! Just as we were when we defeated Gaul!"-Sparx couldn´t believe he had just gave her a perfect explanation of having his dragon in front of him. He knew this would torture him for ages. Spyro, listening to Sparx statement and thinking fast, decided to go on with the lie.

"Yeah, I was completely frozen"-said without much conviction.

"I can't believe you are here! I missed you so much!"-and re-thinking what she had just said, she stopped hugging him and stepped backwards as she blushed. "Well, I missed you" Cynder remembered that she had told Spyro she loved him, but didn't actually know his feelings. However, she was so happy to have him back that she knew she wouldn´t waist much time before she told him again she loved him, in case he forgot. Being in ice three years can get you dizzy, as she already knew.

"Well, nice to meet you but we must be going, Malefor is still out there horrifying people."-said Sparx to ruin the moment. "Let's go"

The trio flew down the mountain, with Sparx leading them. In fact he flew really fast, so as to warn Hunter. When he reached the bottom of Mt. Artisans, he explained Hunter everything.

"You did WHAT?!"-said the leopard, not believing.

"Yeah, sorry, but I saw no other way."-excused himself Sparx.

"Well, we must go on now."-said Spyro. "It's the new Spyro's problem now. I won't say a thing, but he will have to tell her sooner or later."

In that moment, Spyro reached floor, followed by Cynder, who had a face girls have when they are helplessly in love.

"Let's go"-said the dragonfly.

"Where to?"-asked quizzically Spyro

"To the mountain of Malefor"-said Hunter

"Well, now we have the results of the test!"-said the Professor, creating great expectancy. "Unluckily, they are not so positive. Only very few of you have the possibility to go to the other dimension"

The creatures in the room couldn't wait much longer. They needed to know wether they could go or not to save their universe. The tension was unbearable.

"The only ones"-continued the Professor "that can go to the new dimension to help Spyro due to not having alter-egos there or unless having them dead are… Moneybags, although I know he won´t wish to go, Flame and Ember."

The only one of the named who was currently in the meeting was Ember. Although she knew she wasn't the strongest, or the fastest, she decided to help Spyro as she could. She loved Spyro, she remember the times she tried to make Spyro fall in love with her but he was to busy to pay her attention. She knew that was the chance of a lifetime to be with him forever, and she wouldn't waist it.

"I will go"-said Ember.

"I never doubt it, my dear dragoness. You are really brave. Take this with you."-said the Professor as he gave her a kind of compass. "It's a tool that will help you to know where Spyro is in the Mythic dimension. Ahh, I hope you find him. Flame is in a far away realm, so when he comes back he will help you and Spyro. Be careful, Ember."

And said this, Ember moved herself to the portal. She waited for the Professor to activate it, looked once more to her friends she would try to save, and went through the entrance of a far realm; the furthest place she had ever been in her whole life.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can. Lots of surprises are ahead, so get ready!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

**The following chapter is named: **_**The Temple **_**Enjoy!**

"Where are we?"-Spyro was sick of the mud in his feet. Hunter insisted in not flying, as it was supposed to be really close.

"We are in the Desperation Swamp"-said Hunter.

"Does everything have to have cocky names? I'm sick of it. Enchanted Forest, Chaos Valley, I'm tired of all this stuff"-said Spyro.

Cynder couldn´t stop staring at him with that face of someone who loves, she was too blind to see that Spyro was acting really strange. Suddenly, Spyro got something on his mind. He remembered something important the Professor said.

"Wait, Hunter."-said Spyro. "We four cannot beat this guy. Well, in fact I think I can do it all alone, but it is better if we get reinforcements. I can bring people from my world"

"Eww, what do you mean?"-muttered Sparx between teeth. "You know this is your world, don't you?"

Cynder was floating in the air with eyes only for Spyro. She couldn't hear or think a thing.

"Well, that would be really great. But, how will they come?"-said Hunter.

"I was told that a dragon called the Chronicler or something like that could help me."

"The Chronicler has been lost for ages. I don't know how you expect to find him."-said the leopard.

"I was told that he lived in a kind of temple"-replied Spyro.

"Well, the only temple I know is hidden. Malefor destroyed all types of centers of education not to be beaten."-explained Hunter.

"Take me there"-said Spyro.

"Don't you know the word hidden? I think he told you that very clearly…"-said Sparx.

"Cynder knows where that temple is. The year you, or, your other you were tied by chains you visited that temple"-said Hunter. "I remember the other you telling me that."

"Fine."-said Spyro. Then he turned to Cynder and said: "Cynder, can you lead us to the hidden temple?"

Cynder had only ears for his voice, so she put on front without stopping looking at him, and flying backwards she said in the sweetest way all of them had ever heard:

"Follow me, Spyro…"

"Where am I?"-Ember got really dizzy after her dimension journey. Her head hurt, as well as her wings. She felt a coldness she had never felt before, not even in Winter Tundra. "Oh my, I am freezing." Suddenly, she hugged herself in order to recover from coldness and felt in her hand the compass the Professor gave him. She knew where Spyro was.

She walked against the wind and with most of her body parts hurting, but she had a course. She was heading towards her loved one. "There I go Spyro!"-she said, as if somebody could hear her. Her pink scales shined with the sun, and were the only visible non-white thing in the landscape. She felt she was hundreds of miles apart from any civilized village, but wasn't discouraged. Her heart filled with love gave her the heat and the strength not to give up.

Suddenly, she saw a dot in the sky. As the dot grew bigger and bigger, she knew it was a dragon. She thought she could ask for help.

"Hey! Down here! Please help me! I need some indications!"-said Ember.

The black figure grew bigger and bigger and showed red eyes that would have scared the bravest of heroes. But Ember was naïve and didn't imagine he could be evil. Innocently, she screamed louder and louder, until she was certain that the dragoon heard her.

"Hey! This storm is killing me! Please, can you help me find my friend?"-she yelled.

The dragon came closer and closer until he was at a disrespectful distance. By the time Ember started to distrust, the dragon had thrown an ice breath that froze her until she couldn't move at all.

After three hours of trying to make Cynder fly forwards and make quicker steps, Hunter finally gave up. According to Cynder, they were really close

"As my heart is to Spyro's heart"-she said, not caring if Spyro was ok with this or not. She decided to make him aware of her love, once more, telling him indirectly how much she loved him.

Sparx felt guiltier when he heard this. The consequences would be terrible.

Hunter had something on his mind that wanted to ask Spyro the whole road.

"Hey, Spyro, is there another me out there in your world?"

"Yeah, Hunter. He is probably my best friend."-answered Spyro, to which Sparx felt a little offended.

"What about me?"-said Sparx. "I know I can´t talk well out there, but am I not your lifetime companion?"

"Yeah, whatever."-answered Spyro.

"Well, Spyro"-continued Hunter. "How is that Hunter out there? Is he like me?"

"Mmm, in fact he isn't."-said Spyro. "You're far more intelligent and responsible. My Hunter out there is just a fool guy who wants to have fun. In fact, the only skill he has is skating, but compared to me, he sucks at it. However he is my best friend."

"I see…"-said Hunter. "And, one last question." He blushed a little and felt how his cheeks turned red. "Does he have a special girl of his own?"

Spyro could see where the talk was going. "Hey, you're a Casanova, aren't you?"-Spyro mocked. "Well, if you want to know there is this bunny called Bianca. She was evil at first but then she fell in love with you and ended up with you."

"Bianca…"-said the blushed leopard, as everyone stopped.

"We've arrived."-said Cynder. "This is the Chroniclers Temple."

Sparx rang a bell that was at what seemed the entrance of the Temple. The door opened slowly with a creepy sound.

"Actually I would normally be scared of this, but I am strangely not anymore"-said Sparx

The four adventurers entered as if it was home and went to what seemed a library.

"Books"-said Hunter. "I hardly remember the last time I saw one"

"Malefor destroyed more than our friends' life round here"-added Sparx.

Suddenly, a low voice came from inside the next room.

"I was expecting you, Spyro"

An old big dragon came out from the room and sat down on the floor.

"How do you know me? Are you the Chronicler?"-asked Spyro

"Yes, Spyro. I am the Chronicler."-he said. "I have seen your moves since you came from your world. I'm afraid you won't be able to beat Malefor just as you are. You four are incapable. Malefor has become stronger, and he is almost undefeatable."

"Yes, I know. That's why I came here. Can you bring my friends from my world to help?"

"I'm afraid that will be impossible."-answered the Chronicler. "The only friends of you there that can come here are Flame, who is actually in his way, Moneybags, who you don´t have to expect until there is some business opportunity round here, and Ember, who is actually in this dimension."

"Ember is here? Where is she?"-said Spyro

At the hearing of a girls' name who wasn't her own, Cynder got out of her trance and started questioning.

"Who is that Ember? Is she a friend of yours? Why don't I know her?"-Cynder said, getting as furious as a tornado.

"Ember has been trapped by a Malefor's helper."-continued The Chronicler. "You need to go to the Mountain of Malefor and rescue her. They will kill her by dawn if you don't save her first."

"Well, it's not our business. She got in that trouble, she surely knows how to get out"-said Cynder angrily.

"We've got to go. I need to save her."-said Spyro.

"Oh, now you've got to save her"-said Cynder in a mocking tone. "Who is she? Tell me now! All this time we've known and I haven't heard of that Ember or whatever her ugly name is?"

"Doesn't she know?"-said The Chronicler, to what Hunter and Sparx answered at unison:

"No"

"We'd better be going"-said Spyro, and without listening to Cynder's words ran through the door. "Ember needs me"

**You've got a fresh new chapter guys. Do you want another one? Well, I've updated two chapters just today… Keep checking, the next one maybe sooner than expected! The next chapter's name, if I don't change my mind will be: **_**I love you Spyro.**_


	5. Chapter 5: I love you, Spyro

**So far there has been nothing to rank this fanfic as mature, but this one is at least teen. Remember to review and tell me if you are a SpyroxCynder or SpyroxEmber fan! No further author notes here. Please enjoy **_**I love you, Spyro**_

Ember woke up in a really dark place. She couldn't see a thing. She tried to move, but noticed she was tightly tied to some kind of rope. She tried harder to escape, but it was helpless. She thought what elder Betty told her once: _You shouldn't talk to strangers. _She couldn't help but imagine Betty telling her "I told you so".

In that moment, the door opened. The creature that entered lit a candle with fire, and she could see it was a dragon. In fact, he was a purple dragon, the second one she had ever seen of that colour.

"Help, please! Untie me!"-said Ember, pretending that the guy was her prince charming saving her from, well, a dragon.

"Oh, my little dragoness. You are so much in trouble. My name is Malefor, may your scales tremble onto that sound from now on."

Ember's eyes widened as she saw the pure evil dragon she was told about. He was really scaring.

"I don't know why you are still alive. I sent an order to kill all dragons. However, it means there is a resistance somewhere. Warfang is now mine, the same as the world. Where is that resistance?"

Ember didn't know how to react. She knew that if the dragon knew there was no resistance she would be killed without further notice. If she lied, she would gain some time to think of a plan.

"The resistance is in… emm… Autumn Plains"-She said, not thinking of any other place.

"Where is that Autumn Plains?"-said Malefor

"Emm… It is… In the worlds of Avalar."-answered Ember

Malefor, who was not only evil itself but also very intelligent, didn't believe the lie.

"Avalar is just a valley, it cannot hold worlds. I'm afraid you, pink dragoness, are a minute away from your tomb."

Ember's heart rushed as it had never done before. She knew she was lost. Her love for Spyro would never be confessed. She would die in the hands of the Dark Master, and what was worse, alone.

"However, a long time has passed since I've killed a dragon. Congratulations! You'll have the worse of possible deaths!"-said Malefor without even giving a smile. "You will perish in the dimension hole"

Ember was shocked, and her life passed in front of her eyes. What a short life, she thought.

"The dimension hole is a place between my world and yours that is nowhere at the same time. You will suffer the isolation for centuries. You will live and die alone."

Ember's eyes drowned. She couldn't imagine a worse death than being completely alone for the eternity. She wished she was dead. Malefor took her in arms and they went to the lab. Ember tried with all of her strengths to get rid of it, but it was impossible. She saw a little bear who was exactly as the professor, as he opened a black portal.

"You'll see pink dragoness, I'll tell you a secret. I hate dragons. Perhaps you know that already. I'll tell you what. While you are in your isolation dimension you will be able to see all the dragons I've killed through years. I throw the garbage right there. As ages pass, you will see through a magic mirror how I become the master of the universe."

The Professor-like creature opened the portal and Malefor got just one step before entering it.

"The only reason why I don't kill you is that I believe that what you will have is worse than death. I've only done it once before. You'll see, I only do this to creatures I particularly hate, and you remind me so much to a certain dragoness I once lusted for…"

And without saying anything else, he threw Ember through the portal.

"Enough fun, Professor."-said Malefor, getting to the lab's exit. "Back to work".

Cynder was feeling a mixture of emotions she could hardly explain. She felt anger for not having Spyro to pay her full attention, but at the same time she felt sorrow. This was hard to understand, because she also felt really happy for having her loved one returning from death.

The group reached a dark forest where almost nothing could be seen. They decided that it was too dark to keep on, so they decided to rest. After a while, every one fell asleep. Everyone except for Cynder.

Cynder got close to Spyro, who was as handsome as she remembered. She looked at him as if he was the most handsome dragon of the world, and in fact he may have been after Malefor's genocide. He watched his scales shining with the dim moonlight and remembered how good he looked before his departure. His horns were majestic and his purple beautiful. She couldn't resist the temptation to get closer to him. She got closer, little by little, in complete silence, until she could almost touch him. She slowly put up one of Spyro's front legs and got herself among them as if in a hug. She couldn't help but saying, though in a low, smooth voice:

"I love you, Spyro"

Suddenly, Spyro woke up. For one moment, he felt really comfortable where he was, and felt really happy for some unknown reason. However, he remembered about the sentence that woke him up and felt something strange among his arms.

"What did you just say?"

Spyro moved apart from her, breaking the hug. Cynder felt really embarrassed and wished the Earth swallowed her. Then, she remembered it wasn't the first time she told that to him, and said:

"Yeah, Spyro, you heard well. I've just said I love you."-said Cynder, with the hugest of smiles in her face.

"Oh, my…"-exclaimed Spyro. "Another dragoness with the hormones in the sky. I don't know if I'm just to cool with chicks or its spring, but I'm followed by females. Oh, but this is surely worse. Unless the other ones never told me they _loved_ me. Just remembering how annoying Ember was makes me shutter."

Cynder couldn't believe what she was listening. In fact, she was expecting some kind of "I love you too", or maybe an "I don't know what to say", but "I'm been followed by females"? This was not Spyro. Well, it must have been, but she couldn't believe how he could break her heart like that. Besides, has he mentioned the dragoness Ember? Was she in love with him? She saw her chances with his dragon vanish as fire in the river.

"Spyro, I order you to tell me who this dragoness is"

Spyro stopped complaining non-sensely to turn back. He looked at her in the eyes and told her in the most unsympathetic possible way:

"Listen, Cynder. Ember is my best female friend from long ago, really much longer than what I've known you. Please stop this childish attitude and leave me alone. I need to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day."

Cynder's eyes leaked as a waterfall for the tough words she had just heard from the one she loved. Something inside her broke and sounded as thunder. Her complexion frowned and her wings spread.

Hunter and Sparx woke up with the strong sound and saw Cynder flying with angry eyes.

"Oh, man, what have you done!"-yelled Sparx "She has the same face when she tried to kill us!"

Cynder opened her mouth and threw a concentrated doze of her venom power to all of the trees around them, and if Spyro didn't feel she was going to do that he would have been dead once for all. Instantly, he threw his fire power (the only one he had ever learned) and threw it to the venom Cynder threw.

"You will regret this, Spyro"-yelled Cynder furious, and flew away far from sight.

When everything calmed down, Sparx's face showed shock and desperation, while Hunter's eyes were looking at him telling him "I told you so"

"Well, I don't know what that was"-said Spyro "but I'll get some sleep. Tomorrow is a tough day"

Sparx couldn't believe what his ears heard.

"Are you out of your mind? You have ruined all the work the real Spyro did! You turned her into evil again! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?"-the dragonfly said.

But Spyro was too busy trying to sleep to listen to a stupid insect.

"You know, I liked you more when you just kept your mouth shut"

** I particularly liked writing this chapter. What will Cynder do? Has she turned evil? Is Ember dead? How will Spyro, Hunter and Sparx defeat Malefor before he gets to the other dimension? And where is Flame? All of these and more will be answered next in **_**Spyro: The Dimension Paradox**_**!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dimension Hole

Ember woke up in a really strange place. Her head hurt, and she felt dizzy. She opened her eyes, and saw a mixture of colors going up and down, one way and another floating in the sky. The only thing that made her stand was a square 9m x 9m floor, that was actually floating. She went one side, dead end. She went to the other side, no escape. She tried with the other sides, the same. She was destined to be in that single square forever.

Suddenly, a dot on the floating colors appeared. It grew and grew until it was big enough to watch through it. There was an image inside. She could see the lab she had been minutes ago and the Professor, looking right to the screen.

"Hi, dragoness."-said the Professor. "The Dark Master has ordered me to open this screen so you can see how he devastates your world."

The Professor looked back as if getting sure he was completely alone, and looked again to Ember. Speaking in a really low voice now, he said:

"I don't have much time. Do you see that button in the middle of the floor?"

Ember looked at the middle of the floor and saw a grey round button right on the center.

"Yes, I see it"-she said

"Somebody's coming!"-said the Professor. "Press that button; you will know what to do then". And said this, he cut the transmission and showed on the screen the Mountain of Malefor.

Ember was now unsure of what to do. Should she trust this anti-Professor? But then she thought she was already dead, so immediately she pressed the button.

Suddenly, the floor collapsed and she fell shouting. The fall was never ending, and she fell for an hour or so until she landed in a smooth area. When she recovered, she could see nothing but a really dim light showing a candle. She decided to go there and turn the lights on. When she did, she turned back and saw thousands of dragons, all of them dead. There were dragons of all colors, shapes and sizes. Ember started to cry: The image was heartbreaking. She slowly walked through the room watching all of those unlucky creatures with pain and sorrow. However, the one that made her feel the most pain was a dragoness in the bottom of the room.

She was tied to a bed with chains, completely dead, and with an inscription written in blood:

"_Here lies the Dark Mistress, the betrayer of the realms and of her lord and husband Malefor. May her example never be followed"_

Ember wanted to know how was Malefor's queen and betrayer, as the inscription said. She moved the curtains that covered her face and what she saw would follow her forever.

It was her.

Ember ran in girlish screams through the corridor next to the bed. She had actually seen her alter-ego dead. What is more, she had been married to the evilest dragon ever. She cried and ran without stopping, as if it would solve her problems. She ran and ran as the corridor became tighter and tighter, until she reached the stairs. She fell and went rolling downstairs. One, two, three floors.

She left rolling through the stair's door and stopped in a tiny room.

What she saw inside there, she would have never expected it.

It was Spyro. He was frozen with wings and eyes open looking to a screen.

"Spyro!"-screamed Ember and threw fire breath until the ice melted down.

When it was all done, she hugged Spyro with all her strength.

"Hum… Excuse me, fair lady. Have we met before?"-said Spyro

"What are you saying, Spyro. It's me, Ember! How did you end up here?"

"Ember… Ember…"-tried to remember Spyro. "Ahh, you're our mole. Didn't Malefor kill you?"

When Spyro said this phrase, Ember understood everything, and during the following hour she explained him what happened, the dimensions, the alter-egos, and why was she there.

"I see… The last thing I remember was fighting Malefor in his mountain and I fell to the frozen lake."-said Spyro. "How long did you say I've been here?"

"I don't know, really."-said Ember. "Perhaps two or three years"

"Impossible! It cannot be! Not again! What about Cynder, and Sparx?"-said Spyro, worried. "Are they ok?"

"Yes, they are. In fact Spyro, well, the other Spyro is with them right now."-said Ember

"There's no time to lose. We must go now. Where's the exit round here?"-said Spyro

"There isn't"-cried Ember. "We will be here forever."

"Well, you must have entered some way"

"Yeah, on the far top of this building, but I don't…"-said Ember, and couldn't finish her phrase because Spyro was flying upstairs.

"Hey, wait for me!"-she said, following him

.

"I can't believe what you have done!"

Sparx was furious, and really scared at the same time. He had actually seen how deadly Cynder was in first place, and he tried helplessly not to imagine how she would be now that Spyro refused her.

"Oh, man we're so dead"-said Sparx, pretending that someone would actually listen to him

"How much longer will it take?"-said Spyro "Just leave me alone with that Malefor and I'll hit him where it hurts the most"

Hunter couldn't stand it for much longer "Listen to me Spyro-like creature. Cynder was one of our best fighters, and you scared her out. I don't know how it was in your land, but here you can't fight Malefor all on your own. You're so annoying! I wished the real Spyro was here, not you"

Spyro, who felt really offended and angry to what Hunter said, replied:

"I wished the true Hunter was here. You suck. The same as you Sparx"

No one talked after that comment.


	7. Chapter 7: Prison Break

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay (1 whole day) I kind of was deciding between two possible things to do on this chapter. I've finally decided what to do. Thanks 4 all the clicks! Enjoy!**

"Hey, wait for me!"

Ember couldn't keep Spyro's step. His flight was really fast, in fact much faster than the Spyro he knew. She guessed for his attitude that alter-egos were a lot different between each other. For example, she thought, she would never ever become wife of such an evil dragon. She couldn't imagine what kind of dragoness was her alter ego, but she had to be very brave.

"Hey Spyro, did you know the other Ember?"-said Ember, curiously.

"Yes"-said Spyro "Well, actually I didn't know her personally. She was a brave dragoness from Warfang who was volunteered to marry Malefor so she could kill him. Unfortunately she died trying."

Ember got marveled to what she heard and smiled. What a valiant heart had her other her.

Finally, the couple reached the place Ember was thrown in the first place.

"Here is the starting point"-said Ember. "But I'm afraid I don't know where the entrance is"

Spyro saw the dizzying colors in what seemed to be a kind of sky and the screen right in the center showing the Mountain of Malefor.

"Show me your face"-he yelled at the screen. "Whoever is hearing this"

The screen turned black for a moment, and finally showed the Professor's face.

"Who are you evil creature?"-asked Spyro defiant

"Shh!"-said the Professor. "I'm from the good guys. Oh I'm so happy to see Ember freed you."

"Well, if you are from the good guys let me out!"-said Spyro. "I have a call of duty to answer"

"SHH!"-insisted the little bear. "Don´t you see if Malefor catch us everything will be helplessly lost?"

"I'm afraid that will be impossible, Spyro."-said Ember discouraged. "As I told you before, your other you is out there, and as long as he is there you cannot enter your dimension"

"I'm proud to say that's not completely true, pinky"-said the Professor.

Ember looked at him with astonished eyes.

"But the Professor"-said Ember with her acute tone. "well, the other Professor told us there couldn't be two of us in one dimension unless one of us was dead"

"Why do you dragons don't understand the meaning of SHH?!"-said the Professor. "The Professor you know is a dumb worm compared to me. In this dimension we are far more intelligent than those of yours, as you may have noticed. Yes, I knew you were from other dimension. In fact you look a lot dumber than your alter-ego was"

Ember didn't feel offended. Intelligence wasn't one of her aims.

"As you may know"-continued the Professor "The Dark Master ordered me to invent something to make him pass through dimensions when you have another self there."

Ember and Spyro looked at each other with a smile.

"The Dark Master believes I am still working on it"-continued the scientist. "But actually I'm so bright I've finished years ago."

"Well give it to us then!"-said Spyro

"Ok, here it goes. It's just a collar-like tool you put on your neck."

A dark circle in the sky (that actually didn't seem to be more than that) widened and a red collar fell up to the squared floor.

Suddenly, a violet figure appeared behind the Professor.

"So you have it ready, don't you?"-said calmly Malefor. "Well, If you love your life you will tell me where are more collars."

The Professor started trembling and sweating as he pointed to a the backside of a desktop.

"Hurry!"-shouted the Professor. "To get out enter the black overture in the maxyiufor ceiling!"

Spyro didn't understand what the scientist told him, but knew what he had to do. He put on the red collar and flew through the hole that just threw the collar. Ember rushed beside him.

"Spyro?"-said Malefor watching his nemesis entering through the hole portal. "You have woken up. Well, nobody can stop me now, not even you."

Spyro looked at him with angry eyes remembering all the pain he had caused.

"Let's go Spyro"-Ember said. "You can't defeat him now"

Spyro heard Ember's statement and when he was just about to fire electricity, he felt a pulling in his tail. He calmed down a little and switched to fire breath. He threw just enough to confuse Malefor and both good dragons left flying the mountain.

"That's it, Spyro"-said Malefor. "Go and live your pathetic life while I become the Master of all universes. And as about you, you won't have that luck"

And having said this, he cut the Professor's head with his right claw. He took the collars, put one to himself, and called Gaul. When he came, he told him:

"Gaul, finally the moment we were waiting since I revived you has come. Go and recruit all of our forces, we are leaving to night"

"Where to, my master?"-said the confused ape.

"To the a dimension where my name hasn't been feared yet. Not for much longer."

**Is a battle coming? Can the creatures of the worlds of Avalar and the Dragon Realms resist? What will happen with the Spyros? And where's Cynder? Has her love for Spyro died forever? Remember to vote if you are SpyroxEmber fan or SpyroxCynder fan! See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cynder's Revenge

**I see much more clicks tan expected! Thanks a lot! This is why I'm making a more elaborated story. I hope you like it! Now, let's see what's happening in the worlds of Avalar…**

** "**Silence everyone!"

Every single creature at the room stopped talking and looked to the redhead in the middle of the room.

"Don't you see every second we lose our enemy becomes stronger?"-said Elora wisely.

"Spyro will save us!"-said Moneybags. "There's nothing to fear"

"Spyro is too far from here and there is no chance he arrives on time! We will have to defend ourselves"

Everyone started talking worriedly among them. Elora started getting nervous.

"We don't have another option. This menace is not as any other evil we know. The ones we have known all along our history had been powerless against a hero. Also they have some kind of good in their hearts. They usually turn good someday or are really stupid. Malefor is not just like that. He kills for pleasure, he is really intelligent and is evil himself. He has killed almost all other dragons in his world and now wants to rule the universe! He is extremely powerful"

"And what can we possibly do?"-said Zoe. "We are helpless if he is what you say"

"We have to resist."-answered Elora. "You must call anyone that can throw fire or take a sword or a bow in his hands. Spyro and everyone else is coming. Flame has gone to tell them they have to come back. I hope he arrives on time."

"Why isn't the Professor telling us this?"-said Sgt. Byrd. "I only respond to his command."

"The Professor has put me in charge."-answered the faun. "He is kinda shocked for his alter-ego was killed by Malefor." And turning to the audience, she said: "I don't think you fully understand. I would call Gnasty Gnorc, The Sorceress or even Ripto to fight this guy. He is doom and death itself."

Everyone in the room except for Sheila, Agent 9, Sgt. Byrd and elder Thomas went out of their minds. They knew how those evil creatures were. Surely Malefor's evil was unimaginable. The room was chaos.

"Listen to me carefully. Malefor will enter at nine a.m. through the big portal in the middle of Autumn Plains. Take all the people you can recruit by then. We have to give time for Spyro to arrive. This is our last hope."

Elora got out of the center of the room and left the building, followed by scared creatures. She was right: They couldn't lose that battle.

.

Spyro hadn´t talked to Sparx or Hunter after the fight they had. Everyone there felt a mixture of pain, fear and nuisance. Suddenly, in the middle of the landscape, they saw the Mountain of Malefor. They had reached their destiny. Not a step more was given by the trio, when a red figure appeared in the middle of the woods. It was Flame. He seemed tired as if he had been flying the whole night.

"Spyro, I finally find you."-he said. He took a deep breath and continued. "Malefor is going at nine a.m. to our world. We have to stop him."

"At nine a.m.?"-asked Spyro "There's no way we can reach the portal on time. The only one I know was near the valley of Avalar and we are too far from there."

"Yeah, it's true."-said Hunter. "However, you can be on time if you fly."

"But you won't be able to come with us!"-said Sparx.

"Yeah, but you can't dare to lose time"-replied Hunter. "Besides, Spyro will not miss me"

Spyro was already flying and was almost a dot in the horizon. Flame was right behind him.

"Wait for me"-said Sparx as he flew trying to reach Spyro. "I'm sorry Hunter I have to leave. I certainly preferred a Spyro who cared about the others. Farewell"

Hunter watched Sparx as he rushed to reach both dragons.

"Farewell, my friend."-he said. "Besides, I have a certain task to do"

And saying this, he got lost in the shadows of the night as he walked towards the darkest mountain on his planet.

.

Ember flew as fast as she could. This Spyro was far too fast for her. And also more handsome. As both dragons flew, Ember started to think why she liked Spyro. Yeah, it was just as a groupie loves his musician or an endangered princess his hero. However, he looked so great, with his purple scales and his huge horns…

Ember entered in a state where she only had eyes for him. She forgot everything about the world; Malefor, her friends, the dimensions. It was just her and her Spyro. She watched his wings as he flew majestic and full of grace. His claws were so huge and scary, she felt completely safe by her side. She closed her eyes and smelled his unique scent, which was in fact stronger than the other Spyro's. In fact, she thought she preferred this Spyro than his back at home.

She was so immersed in her daydream she hardly even noticed Spyro stopped and she crashed him, sinking her horns right on his back.

Spyro was too busy with another event to worry about his back. There, right in front of his eyes, was the girl he had only thought about the whole escape.

"Cynder!"-he said, unaware of what he was just going to live.

Cynder was gliding high in the sky, in perfect circles with a radius of five meters among the two dragons. She draw one, two, three circles.

"Cynder! I missed you so much! How have you been all this time?"

Cynder just kept gliding slowly around them. Four, five, six circles, each one smaller than the previous.

"What are you doing, Cynder? Come and hug me! Haven't you missed me my old friend?"

Cynder stopped right in front of Spyro. Her face was just one centimeter apart from Spyro's face. He could see her teardrops still wet.

"Why, have you been crying Cynder?"-said Spyro, confused. "Is it because you missed me? Well, I'm back! Aren't you happy?"

Cynder took the deepest breath she had ever taken in her whole life and waited a second. Spyro could feel something was wrong.

A minute later, Cynder's face had adopted Spyro's color for holding her breath, and a second afterwards she threw with all of her strengths and with her wind power a single word, which threw Spyro and Ember a hundred meters back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Spyro and Ember landed in the only part of dead grass the whole mountain had.

"I can see that"-said Spyro, a little bit dizzy.

"I have been by your side without getting away from you for four years, three in ice and one by your side."-cried Cynder, eyes watering. "When you were lost I cried for you every day and night. I would look upon a star and wished some miracle brought you back. And now that the miracle has happened, you treat me like crap, as if I had never existed, and I find you with a girl you never told me of. I loved you Spyro, but not anymore! I will end what I have started long ago…"

"Have I missed something?"-said Spyro, still confused, and as he saw a huge black shadow coming out from Cynder's mouth towards the exact place where he and Ember were lying, he added:

"Square one"

**Wow, this was the gathering I have waited for anxiously. Will Cynder kill Spyro and Ember? Will the people of Avalar resist the Dark Master's attack? Will Flame and the old Spyro arrive on time? And who will Spyro fall in love with? All these and much more in the next chapter of **_**Spyro: The Dimension Paradox. **_**Review! Your opinion counts!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love in Wartime

The shadow power would actually have hit Spyro and Ember if Spyro didn't jump with Ember hugged by him and flew a little bit apart.

"Now you hug her?"-complained Cynder "Boy, this actually must be the worst day of my life".

Spyro looked at her and told her:

"Look, Cynder. I won't fight against you. So look at my eyes and throw me your best. I know you won't harm me"

"I wouldn't bet for that"-said Ember.

Cynder looked closer to Spyro's neck and saw a red collar.

"What's that?"-she said. "She gave you that collar as a sign of love? I wasn't wrong when I guessed she was your girlfriend! I will take that from you"

She flew right to Spyro's neck just to take the collar from his neck. Ember knew if she took it, it would be the end of the universe.

"No, Cynder! Don't take that from him"-she said, but Cynder was too deaf to hear a thing.

Ember flew as fast as she could and hit Cynder just before she took the collar from Spyro.

"What have you done?"-yelled Ember "Nobody does that to me and lives to tell the story. You are dead Ember! You will regret the day you took Spyro away from me!"

Ember flew apart from everyone followed by Cynder and her venom balls.

"I will kill you!"-said the mad dragoness.

Spyro, who was maybe the fastest flyer in the universe, got there fast to help Ember, trapping Cynder by her tail. Spyro threw her right to the other side of the Mountain.

"I can't stand it."-cried Cynder. "I only wished to be with my love and he keeps defending another girl. I don't want to live in a world like this. But first, I'll get my revenge!"

"What are you saying?"-finally said Spyro. "I've never loved Ember. In fact before today I didn't know she existed. I didn't know you loved me that much. When you told me you loved me three years ago I never actually thought it was _that_ strong!"

But Cynder was to blind and deaf of hatred to listen what could have been the savior of the three lives. She prepared the strongest power she had ever thrown and aimed to both dragons. Spyro knew it was the end of everything. He knew that Cynder was about to throw a power so strong that it would kill every soul a hundred kilometers round. He closed his eyes and said:

"Goodbye Cynder."

Cynder went up in the sky and took the deepest breath her lungs could hold. She was just one second to throw her last breath when she felt a rock hitting her head.

She fell from the sky and if Spyro didn't notice she was actually falling she would have died after a long fall.

"I can't leave you alone one single moment, can I?"

Spyro recognized the voice. It was a brave cheetah he once knew. Time hadn't killed that memory.

"Hunter!"-he said, feeling for once the sensation of someone saving your life.

"That's me"-said Hunter. "You should have seen this coming. You should have told her in the first place you were not the Spyro she was expecting"

"What do you mean?"-said Spyro, confused. "I'm the Spyro you know, the purple legend, the one meant to defeat Malefor"

Hunter knew that moment that he was actually looking at the Spyro of that dimension. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Spyro! It's you!"-said the cheetah. "You were absent for three years! How did you survive Malefor? We thought you were dead"

"No time for explanations."-said Spyro. "We've got to hurry. Malefor is just about crossing dimensions. Where's the next portal?"

"You will never reach the Avalar portal on time. We will have to find another solution"

The three of them knew exactly what they had to do, although it was incredibly dangerous.

"There must be a portal inside Malefor's mountain. It's the only way they could cross to the other side"-pointed Spyro

"It's far too dangerous"-said Ember "There must be another way"

"I'm afraid there's no other way…"-said Hunter "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"My name is Ember"-said the pink dragoness.

"Are you Malefor's wife? I thought he killed you long ago!"-exclaimed Hunter

"I'm from the other dimension. Sorry if you feel disappointed."-said Ember.

"Yeah, yeah."-said Spyro annoyed. "Now we all know each other, can we just leave? I've got a universe to save"

"Ok"-said Ember and Hunter in unison.

Spyro remembered right then the Cynder problem. As the two of them headed towards the Mountain of Malefor's entrance, he put Cynder on the floor and looked at her unconscious head.

"Aren't you coming, Spyro?"-said Ember

"Go ahead, I'll catch up in just a moment."-answered Spyro.

Ember didn't bothered insisting. She knew how fast this Spyro could fly.

"Cynder…"-said smoothly Spyro. "Cynder, please wake up"

Cynder opened her eyes little by little. When she saw Spyro's face in front of her, she first frowned, but then started to cry.

"What are you doing here?"-said Cynder between tears. "Go and live your life with that pathetic pink dragoness"

"But I don't want to be with her"-was Spyro's answer.

"You don't? I don't believe you"-said Cynder. "You told me back at the woods that she was your best friend and that you knew her much before me"

"That is not true"-said Spyro. "I didn't even know her before today."

"I know you love her. It's Ok."-said Cynder, sighing. "I understand now. I tried to kill you, remember? Twice, in fact. It was not meant to be, the whole us thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"-said Spyro, with a romantic smile

"Don't give me hope. I know it's over. Just go with your pink dragoness. I'm not a good loser. Just leave."

"Listen, Cynder."-said Spyro. "Always since I met you I knew there was more of you than what you thought. I always knew you were not evil, deep inside your heart. You have been my best friend since then. The whole season we were chained, I realized one thing: I cannot live without you. And I know it was dumb not to tell you before, but now I realize how stupid I have been. Cynder, I love you, I certainly do, and I would really love to be with you the rest of my life. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Cynder passed from having the worst day of her life to becoming the happiest dragoness ever. She didn't have to think the answer twice.

"Yes, Spyro, I'd love to!"

And with a deep kiss, the dragon couple sealed their love.

.

Elora stood in front of the army. In fact she hoped more warriors would come. She saw how Sgt. Byrd prepared his rocket launchers, and Sheila giving instruction to his goats. Agent 9 was on his own, calibrating his laser gun. She saw the dragons; they were no more than five of the elder. She felt really discouraged when she counted no more than fifty warriors, most of them old or inexperienced.

She looked around. Autumn Plains was as beautiful as it always was. The castle looked majestic and the trees vivid. She watched the sun's position, and knew it was just a matter of minutes until the battle began.

"I know you are afraid, but let's hope Spyro and company arrive on time." Bianca put one of her hands in Elora's shoulder. "I know we will resist."

Elora gave Bianca back a smile. Hunter was by her side, hugging her.

Suddenly, the portal opened up, and everyone got ready. From it, appeared an old purple dragon, followed by an ape and hundreds of evil creatures.

"Get ready for the battle!"-said Elora

"What is this?"-said Malefor. "A handful of bunnies and bees commanded by a redhead goat? This must be some kind of joke"

Elora narrowed her eyes and frowned looking at Malefor, holded her sword up high and said:

"I'm a faun, you dork"

"For Spyro!"-said Bentley the yeti.

"For Spyro!"-said the rest of the creatures of Avalar.

"I think this world will be easy to cleanse"-said Malefor, as he headed towards the resistance.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the over 400 clicks! Review! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle for Avalar

**Oh my, oh my! The Final Battle is here! What will happen? Let's find out! The great ending is coming! **

"There's the portal"-said Flame. "We've made it!"

"Which of the two?"-said Spyro.

He was right. Right in front of their eyes, were two portals. One big and old and another one flat and small.

"I don't remember two portals when I came"-said Spyro.

"I'm pretty sure it's the big one. Look! On the top it says "Dragon Realms""-said Flame.

Spyro didn't think it twice and entered the portal. Flame followed him right back.

"Wait!"-said Sparx really tired. "Wait for me!"

By the time he reached the portals both of them had already gone.

"Cute!"-he said, as if someone could hear him. "Now which should I choose?"

He watched at the two portals.

"Well, I bet Dragon Realms is where this impolite Spyro is from…"-he said, and he headed towards that portal.

However, when he got there he couldn't enter, as if a wall stopped him.

"What's going on? Has the 9 ¾ train left?"-he joked, and remembered there should have been an alter-ego of his own out there.

"Well bud, I won't just stay here while you kick some asses."

He looked at the other portal, far newer and cleaner. He read the inscription on its top.

"Skylands"-he read, and saying this he entered his latest adventure.

.

The first sword wound was given and the battle begun. It was 50 defendants against almost five hundred evil warriors thirsty of blood.

"Take this!"-Sheila said as she bumped a small monkey.

"Send postcards!"-said Blink as he threw another evil creature.

Bentley's little brother was throwing his favorite brother snowballs as fast as he could, as Bentley turned his crystal plenty of times to make them hit the evil army. Hunter picked his bow and threw arrows to the evil monkeys that were the furthest. Bianca was by his side bewitching all of the evil monkeys she could, by the left flank. It was kind of funny watching how sinister creatures became harmless bunnies.

Suddenly, strange creatures no one in that world had ever seen appeared in front of their eyes. They were a fusion between scorpions and crabs.

"Well, now that seems pretty deadly"-said Hunter.

"Don't worry love, it's all on me."-said Bianca, and she turned the scorcrabs in sheep.

Malefor, as he saw this, understood who the strongest card their foes were playing was.

"Gaul"-he said.

"Yes, my Master?"-asked the one-eyed ape.

"The rabbit is all yours"-said Malefor.

Gaul smiled and punched the child ninja Handel with his left hand, throwing him to Fracture Hills

"You will pay for this!"-said her sister Greta, as she kicked Gaul's good eye.

Gaul felt the pain and opened it. Luckily for him, he could still see. Furiously he grabbed Greta with his big hand and aimed at the witch bunny who once was the Sorceress' apprentice.

"Ninja ball"-he said, and threw Greta hitting Bianca in the head.

Hunter saw this and kicked Gaul in his leg as if actually it would do some harm.

"Take this"-he said while kicking. "And this. Nobody touches Bianca!"

Gaul looked at him as if waiting for something more. When he got tired, he raised his gigantic arm on the sky and when he was just about dealing the final blow, a strong fireball made impact on his raised arm.

"Look there! It's Spyro!"-said Marco the balloonist. "And he is with Flame!"

Spyro burned Gaul to death and told Hunter:

"Can't I leave you for a couple of days that you get in trouble?"

And looking towards Malefor he screamed:

"Finally we meet, Malefor"

Malefor looked at him with burning eyes and told him:

"I'm the Dark Master for you, and you're going to die now"

"Well then, let's meet our fate"-said Spyro with a devilish smile.

Malefor spread his wings and threw a dark light ball that was so fast Spyro almost got it.

"Pretty fast!"-said Spyro. "but I'm faster"-he said, and threw a fireball right to Malefor's chest.

The fireball made impact and threw Malefor to the highest point of Autumn Plain's castle. He played dead in the top of the roof and stood still.

"Well, that was easy"-said Spyro "And you'd better stay like that!"

He turned round to the battlefield and screamed at the top of his voice:

"The battle's won! We've defeated"

Every light creature in Avalar looked at him and shouted excited. Everyone except for Elora.

"Watch out Spyro"-she yelled

But it was too late. Malefor stood up with Spyro distracted with his partial victory. He took advantage of the situation and in a moment ripped his wings with his sharp claws.

"AHH!"-screamed of pain a betrayed Spyro.

Malefor took him from his neck with one hand. Everyone in the battlefield was in silence. His heart was so dark he didn't even say a thing to Spyro, and without thinking it twice, he dropped him to the vacuum.

Everyone in Autumn Plains watched Spyro as he fell the unlimited fall, incapable of flying with his wounded wings. Flame, as fast as he could fly, got to the place Spyro was going to crash and a second before a certain death he saved him.

Elora watched the situation hopeless - everything was lost. One of the evil monkeys finally screamed:

"Attack!"

Every single warrior of Malefor's army attacked the defenders. This time, they couldn't help it. Although some of them could perform certain attacks without being hit, such as Sheila or Sgt. Byrd and his rocket launcher, the less powerful warriors such as the elder dragons and the Skello's Badlanders had a helpless death. The flags in the castle changed to Malefor's colors. It was time to surrender, everyone knew it.

"Retreat!"-she commanded loudly, and everyone still alive stopped what they were doing, caught the hurt warriors and began to run.

Suddenly, from the only way out the resistance had, everyone heard a noise in the horizon. Nobody knew what it could be. It was approaching faster and faster. The noise became louder and louder. They were war cries. Everyone realized, though they couldn't see, that it was hundreds of angry warriors, thirsty of blood. Now not only everything was lost, but everyone was dead. There was no possible escape.

There was no possible escape.

**Well, I won't ask rhetorical questions this time. You'd better read the next chapter if you want to know what happens next! I love that so many people is reading this story after only three days of existence! Please review and tell me what you think! One last thing… I've noticed in the first chapters I've made a huge mistake, and I've corrected it in the last chapters. Let's see who is the greatest Spyro fan and can tell me what mistake is that! See you soon…**


	11. Chapter 11: The Confession

**500 clicks in three days? What kind of best-seller is this story? Well, I don't really know how many clicks are considered cool but I'm pretty happy with all of you guys! Also thanks to **_**the dark shadow**_** and all the other reviewers! The ending is coming soon, so fasten your seatbelts and stay close! **

Cynder got apart from Spyro. She tasted her lips and couldn't believe her luck. She looked the dragon of her own in his eyes, as he looked at hers too. It was marvelous. She felt she could have died in that very moment and wouldn't mind at all: She was complete.

"I knew you two were ending up together"

Spyro looked at the Mountain's entrance and saw Hunter's figure.

"Yeah, all that kissing is ok"-said the cheetah. "But we've got to fight Malefor"

"That's true"-said Spyro. "But we don't know how to be there on time"

"Well, Malefor had to travel through dimensions somehow, didn't he?"-said Hunter pointing inside at his left.

"So you pretend there is a portal somewhere inside there"-said Spyro. "Clever"

Spyro grabbed his dragoness and flew inside the mountain, the same as Hunter. It was not a long road until they found a huge portal where hundreds of evil creatures could have entered.

"Here it is"-said Hunter.

Spyro looked at the portal and then looked back at Cynder.

"I want you to stay"-he said. "I won't resist losing you"

"I won't Spyro."-said Cynder "I will follow you until death. I want to."

"Why, Cynder?"-said Spyro, already knowing the answer.

"Because I love you"-she said, and both felt it like a déjà vu.

"Very nice, spring has hit you both hard. Can we leave now? Ember has already crossed"-said Hunter impatiently, and crossed the portal without waiting for an answer.

"I won't leave you Cynder"-said Spyro

"Always together"-replied Cynder, and both crossed the portal without waiting for another second to pass.

.

Flame took Spyro to the closest safe point he saw. Fracture Hills was not actually the calmest point to clear your mind up but it would have to do. Spyro was seriously injured.

The fauns of the place got close to see what happened. They were aware of the war out there and wanted to help as much as they could.

"Does someone know a doctor?"-yelled Flame, desperately.

"Calm down, Flame. It's not like I'm gonna die soon."-said Spyro.

"But you can't fly!"-said Flame almost in tears. "That's death to our race!"

"Yeah, I can see that."-said Spyro. "You know, you've always been my friend, and I've never treated you well. I believe it's time for a change".

"What do you mean, Spyro?"-said Flame confused. "You have never treated me badly. Ever"

"That's not true."-said Spyro. "You'll see; I've always known you loved Ember."

Flame blushed with the sentence Spyro said. It was true. She had always loved her but never actually expressed his feelings. Ember having such a crush on Spyro and then on that silly armadillo Bandit didn't help. At all.

"You know, I've never liked her."-explained Spyro. "I found her really annoying and stupid. However I knew your feelings towards her and instead of making her fall in love with you I just kept her insisting on me to feed my ego. I'm sorry for that and I see that only now. I felt too great to fight Malefor that I fought him alone and actually pretended to win. Our friends may be dead by now and it's will be all my fault."

"Don't punish yourself like that"-said Flame, trying to help him. "You gave your best shot"

"You know, Ember may be dead by now. I was going to save her and could have, but my thirst of glory told me to fight Malefor and leave her alone."

Flame couldn't believe what he was hearing. The dragoness he loved all his life could be dead and she would never have known how much he loved her.

"Go ahead."-continued Spyro. "Leave me alone. I don't deserve a friend like you. You saved my life, and I destroyed yours. Farewell, Flame. I'm sorry for being what I've been."

Flame stepped back in some kind of shock. He couldn't believe her dragoness of his dreams was dead. He didn't feel that. He would know. He turned back and headed towards Autumn Plains leaving Spyro alone to the fauns of Fracture Hills.

"That's right."-said Spyro. "I wished I had a second chance to do things right"

Suddenly, a voice came from the crowd.

"A second chance you said?"

"Who is it?"-asked Spyro.

"I'm the alchemist"-said the voice. "I've seen you out there, and I believe I have a potion to you"

The stranger came closer to Spyro and threw a kind of liquid in his wings. In a matter of seconds, he was perfectly well, and his wings were even stronger.

"I can fly!"-said Spyro while doing it. "Thanks stranger!"

And happy as a hippo, he turned back and flew towards the battlefield. This time, this time he would do things right.

**Shortest chapter ever! However, you will see what maybe will be my favorite chapter next. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Skylanders arrive

**Is everything lost? Will Malefor be crowned Emperor of the Universe? Find it out now!**

Elora watched to the right; a portal leading to the Mythic dimension. She turned back, a dead end. Looked to the front, the Dark Master's army was right there anxious to kill innocents. Finally, her last hope; left, but all she saw were millions of lights and warriors thirsty of blood. She closed her eyes and wished everything was gone, although she knew that wouldn't happen. She knew she was just waiting for the end. Her hour had finally come. The universe's hour had finally come. She just sat on the ground waiting for the final blow.

The voices got closer and closer, and her fears grew stronger and stronger. When she knew the warriors was just meters apart, the only thing she thought about was one thing: She should have married. The last thing she remembered was a strong faun called Tumnus, who she once met in Cloud Temples. Yeah, it should have been him.

However, nothing passed. The warriors passed in front of her, without even touching her. She opened her eyes to see, and saw the strangest creatures she had ever seen. They seemed like dolls taken out from a collection. They seemed like warriors, she would have sworn they were. They were all of different colors and shapes. Amazed, she saw how they fought against the evil forces.

"Hey, Sonic Boom, you left missed that one"-said an unknown voice.

"Yeah, I've got it Chop-Chop"-said the one they called Sonic Boom.

"Hey, Slam Bam"-said another voice, as he pointed Bentley. "There's a guy there who looks just like you"

"That's right, Trigger Happy"-said Slam Bam. "Another yeti"

"Hey, you Bouncer, Crusher and Tree Rex"-said an acute voice. "Come here and help me fight this big guy"

Elora couldn't believe her good luck. She was actually watching reinforcements she never expected to see. She wondered how they got there.

"The Professor was right Sparx"-said another voice, in this case known to Elora. "These collars work perfectly well"

"Yeah, Spyro."-said Sparx. "Although you are the third Spyro I've ever seen you're kind of cooler than half of the ones I've met. Besides, I knew your Professor was going to find a solution. All Professors do"

Elora watched the two creatures who just talked and couldn't believe her eyes once more. She was actually seeing a Spyro and a Sparx she had never ever seen. And, was Sparx talking?

"Skylanders, let's beat some bad guys"-said the newest Spyro.

Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, Elora and all the resistance found new strengths to fight once more, with this turning of events. Now hope had reborn. They were a hundred light warriors against only two hundred stupid evil guys.

Suddenly, the portal in the middle of the battlefield lighted and a pink and a black dragoness, followed by a new Hunter with a collar on his neck and another Spyro with another collar on his neck appeared.

Elora was watching two brand new Spyros and thought it was all a dream.

"The only thing that is left here is a third Spyro. Then I will know I've lost my mind"

And said this, Flame appeared from the portal to Fracture Hills followed by a healthy Spyro. Having seen this, Elora laughed for a second before passing out.

The Skylanders fought with courage and wisdom, and soon almost all evil guys were beaten by the newcomers. Not many losses in the resistance's side and no losses at all from the Skylanders.

"Where's the bad guy everyone's talking about?"-said the Skylander Spyro.

"It's that one up in the high roof"-said Sparx, pointing to Malefor who in fact didn't leave that place.

The skylander Spyro didn't think it twice and landed on the north tower of the roof.

"You're mine"-he said to the Dark Master

"No, you're mine"-said Spyro from the Dragon Realms as he landed in the south one.

"No, my friends. It's my fate to defeat him"-said Spyro from the Legendary Mythic dimension, as he stepped the west tower of Autumn Plains' castle.

Malefor saw the Spyro trio and said:

"Oh, well, look at this. What a cute trio. So you think this is the end, don't you?" And directing to the Spyro of his dimension said: "You should have joined me when I offered you to. It's the purple dragon's destiny to cleanse the world. I will cleanse all the dimensions, and I don't mind if I die while doing it"

The skylander Spyro couldn't help throwing his cop phrase:

"It's a dead end, bud. Just give in"

"You'll see,"-continued Malefor ignoring the skylander. "I've heard you cannot exist in one dimension if another one just like you lives in there…"

"What do you want to say, rat?"-said Spyro from the Dragon Realms.

"Oh, nothing…"-explained the Dark Master. "I wondered what would happen if I removed this necklace off…"

"NOOOOOOO"-said the three Spyros, watching helplessly how Malefor put his teeth among the collar to cut it off.

**Thanks for coming out this far! It means you liked the story. I'm so proud I've made it that interesting! But it's not over yet. O**_**r is it**_**? The next chapter will be the last and best one of the story! It will be uploaded at around 17 hs. Pacific west coast time! The end is coming. I will only tell you what the last chapter's name is... _The Last Sigh. _Till then!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Last Sigh

**Finally, the Last Chapter is here! The (not so long) wait has ended! Thanks for choosing my story! Now sit down and enjoy the great ending of **_**Spyro and the Dimensional Paradox...**_

* * *

The three Spyros looked with fear how Malefor's teeth were around his collar.

"Farewell, Spyros"-he said, and cut the necklace with one bite.

The necklace fell to the roof of the castle as the Spyros and every creature in the battlefield expected to die. However, nothing happened. The legendary Spyro didn't lose time.

"You know, Malefor?"-he said. "Maybe you were not meant to exist here. Your whole existence is a mistake, and I'm going to remedy that right now."

And saying this, Spyro from the Mythic dimension punched Malefor in his face as hard as he could. The other Spyros saw their advantage and did the same.

Malefor was being hit really hard. He took strengths down the river of punches and kicks and flew right to the portal of his dimension.

"Don't let him escape!"-said the skylander Spyro, but even with the skylanders trying to retain him, he reached the portal quickly.

The three Spyros leaded by the legendary Spyro flew right to the portal, and as they entered it Cynder, Sparx, Ember and Flame went right behind. Elora saw nobody from Malefor's army was still able to fight and shouted:

"Victory!"

And everyone there repeated it like an echo.

* * *

Malefor went right to his mountain followed by six brave dragons. He stopped in a round arena in a lake on the backside of the mountain.

"Don't you run coward!"-said the skylander.

"I'm not running."-said Malefor. "Come here one by one and I'll kill you."

The skylander flew on his own ignoring everyone's advice.

"Wait!"-said Spyro from the Dragon Realms, following his alter-ego.

Malefor saw both purple dragons and threw a really strong fusion of shadow and ice breath. The skylander fell down frozen and Spyro from the Dragon Realms followed him afterwards. Both dragons were out of action.

Flame felt fury inside his bowels and rushed towards Malefor screaming:

"Spyro is my friend! You're gonna die now!"

Malefor didn't even move, but when flame threw fire breath to Malefor's head, he threw electricity power to the poor red dragon. Flame fell down ten meters apart badly hurt and black-colored.

"Flame!"-said Ember as she went to help his life-time friend.

Spyro from the dimension they were currently in knew that it was up to him to defeat his nemesis now. He didn't want more dragons to die.

"It's my turn now"-he said. "I am the one who is supposed to defeat him."

"No, Spyro."-said Cynder. "It's us"

Spyro knew he couldn't argue with Cynder about that and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, what a nice image…"-said Malefor. "Now I have to kill you both"

"Over my dead body"-said bravely Spyro.

"As you like it"-said Malefor. "I defeated you once, this will be easy."

Spyro began the fight throwing a fire breath, to what Malefor evaded. Cynder threw her venom power to Malefor and hit him on his back.

"This is being coward. It's two against one"-complained Malefor

"Coward?"-asked Spyro. "Coward is killing thousands of dragon babies who don't have a chance. This is called reckoning."

Malefor, angry this time, shoot a fusion of earth power and fear breath. Both dragons evaded it. Malefor, who saw there was no possible escape to Cynder and Spyro's judgment, he grabbed Spyro by his neck. Spyro was so strongly grabbed he couldn't escape. Cynder watched the image with fear. She was about to lose his loved one once more.

Malefor put a claw on Spyro's neck and told him:

"Should I kill you right now?"

"No!"-said Cynder. "Please don't!"

Malefor ignored her.

"Or should I cut your red necklace?"-he said, something everyone there heard.

They knew he would do it, even if he destroyed all the existence with that action. Three Spyros were on that dimension. There was certainly no possible escape.

"We will all die now"-said Malefor, and then, directing to Spyro he said: "You should have joined me when you could."

And when he was just about to cut the necklace, he felt something hard hitting him on his back. It was… a gem?

"Hey you"-said a voice. "Don't mess up with Spyro. He's my best customer!"

It was Moneybags. Spyro didn't waste time in looking what was happening and get rid of Malefor's claws.

"It's over, Malefor"-he said, and he threw a freezing ice breath to Malefor that froze him till the point he could no longer move.

Cynder flew to Spyro and gave him a strong hug and a deep kiss.

"I love you, Cynder"-he said

"So do I, Spyro. So do I."

Spyro got away from Cynder's hug and threw fire breath to the other Spyros' ice.

"Moneybags!"-said Spyro from the Dragon Realms. "You saved us!"

"I couldn't just leave you like that."-said the bear. "You make me rich, did you know?"

Spyro smiled to Moneybags' statement. He knew that deep inside him there was more than just a greedy businessman gem-lover.

"Did I miss all the action?"-said the skylander Spyro

"Sorry, bud."-answered the legendary Spyro as Cynder hugged him once more. "It's over"

"Hey, I speak like that, bud!"-said the skylander. "Go steal some other guy's speech"

"Is everyone ok? Where's Flame?"-asked Spyro from the Dragon Realms.

* * *

Flame was the only one seriously injured. While the battle was on, Ember was by her side.

"Flame, are you there?"-she said. "I'm here. It's Ember."

Flame did his hardest effort to wake up and look at her eyes. His heart felt relieved. He thought he would never see those beautiful eyes again.

"Ember…"-he said, with a lot of effort

"Yes Flame, what do you want?"-said Ember. "What you did out there was one of the bravest things I've ever seen".

"Thanks"-said Flame, feeling the pain in his bowels. His skin was toasted with Malefor's power and he knew his time had arrived.

"Ember… I know I'm going to die."-he said, making Ember cry in pain.

"Why do you say that?"-she said. "Help is coming! Please resist!"

"There's no use. I don't have much time."-said Flame. "But I wanted to tell you one last thing before I go"

"What is it, Flame?"-asked Ember in tears.

"All this time since I met you"-explained Flame "I wanted to be with you. You were so pretty and so sweet, and ever since that day I started developing feelings towards you."

"What kind of feelings?"-said Ember naïvely.

"You know what kind of feelings."-continued Flame. "But I have never been able to tell you since you had such a crush on Spyro, and then on Bandit. I see how dumb I was then. I love you, Ember, I always did, and in now that the time has come, I'm happy that you are by my side. I love you, I love you, I love…"

And saying this, Flame closed his eyes and expired.

Ember cried a waterfall and screamed to the sky.

"NOOOO!"

She looked at Flame's closed dead eyes and told him:

"I love you, Flame. I do love you. Please don't go. I need you with me. Oh, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it!"

She looked at Flame's lips and kissed them in the most passionate kiss she had ever given in her life.

Suddenly, Flame's eyes opened.

"You are alive?"-asked Ember.

"It seems so"-said Flame confused. "And pretty healthy too!"

Ember didn't wait for anything else to pass and she kissed his lover once more, this time with the highest joy that can exist: The joy of love.

Spyro from the Dragon Realms, who was watching the scene, said to himself:

"It seems I've finally done things alright"

"How was this miracle possible?"-said the skylander Spyro.

"I heard once that Ember's soul kept rounding out in Malefor's Mountain."-said the Mythic Spyro. "I'm sure she wanted to make this Ember feel the love she could never feel in life."

"But how can it be possible if both Embers are on the same dimension?"-asked the skylander.

"You know"-said legendary Spyro as he removed the collar from his neck, to what everyone there looked horrified. "The whole dimensional paradox stuff is a bluff."

"It's impossible"-said the Myhtic Sparx, who appeared there just a moment ago. "Then tell me why I couldn't enter the portal that already had a Sparx"

"I can explain that"-said Spyro from the Dragon Realms. "I actually didn't like you, so I closed the portal just after Flame entered it."

"And that's why I don't like you either"-said Sparx when all of the others laughed.

"The whole dimension paradox stuff"-continued legendary Spyro "was just to earn time and make Malefor lose it. And it worked pretty well, I must say. I knew it when Malefor cut his own necklace."

Everyone looked at Malefor in the frozen ice.

"What should we do with him?"-asked Sparx.

"I know exactly where we can leave him"-said Ember.

Spyro knew exactly what she was talking about. He grabbed the ice that hold Malefor and took them to the dimension hole in the lab. When he was back, the skylander said:

"Well, I think it's time for me to go back to Skylands. No one knows when Kaos will be back…"

"If you need some help with that, bud, you know you can count on us"-said legendary Spyro.

And saying this he entered the portal in the Mountain of Malefor.

"Well, I suppose this is the end."-said Spyro from the Dragon Realms. He shook hands with his alter-ego and Cynder.

"You can come whenever you wish, tough guy"-said mythic Spyro.

Spyro from the Dragon Realms saw Flame with Ember and the legendary Spyro with Cynder, and felt a kind of vacuum in his heart. Sparx saw him and understood what he was passing through.

"Look my friend,"-he said. "If you want to conquer a girl, you first have to do as I say…" And Sparx whispered in his ear something no one else could hear.

* * *

The next morning in Summer Forest the sun was shining and Elora was resting in the grass. Suddenly, she saw Spyro with a handful of orchids. He was having that crazy face he always had.

"You must be kidding me"-she said.

**_ THE END_**

* * *

**Well, friends, that is all! I hope you enjoyed my first Fanfiction! I must say I've decided to change the story's category to Teen, so in a couple of days you may find it there. Please review and tell me your thoughts, if you liked it, your criticisms or whatever you wish! I would appreciate if you score my story in a review in a scale out of 10 What score would you give? If you liked it and still want more you could read "Spyro and the Love Triangle" as a sequel. That one is in progress, and I update daily.**** See ya next time!**

**keyson**


End file.
